This project seeks to learn more about the stresses associated with marital disruption and seeks to establish and evaluate certain intervention procedures that derive from this analysis. The general method is to identify a sample of newly separated persons and after establishing their eligibility for the project to assign them at random to a control group and to an intervention group. All participants in the project will undergo a detailed interview at the start of their participation in the project, six months later, and one year later, that is a year after the six-month follow-up interview. During the first six months of their involvement in the project, participants in the inte-vention group will be invited to take part in a comprehensive set of services designed to facilitate the mastery of the stresses associated with the separation.